


Notes

by thinkpink20



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which notes are passed in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

Ryan sits down in history class and open his main text to this weeks topic : The Crusades. As he does, a piece of paper falls out onto his lap and he reads the scrawl of Seth’s hand writing – 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

Ryan smiles, then checks around him either side in case anyone saw. He doesn’t even let his cheeks colour a little when Marissa breezes in and sits next him, completely unaware.

The next day is a Saturday and he’s up late. Kirsten and Sandy are already gone out, and when Ryan goes into the kitchen for a glass of water he sees the magnetic letters of the fridge arranged to spell : 

Seth 4 Ryan.

He quickly scrambles the message and mixes up the letters. When he reaches into the fridge and grabs himself a bottle of Mountain Dew, he has a grin on his face.

Tuesday comes and there is a message in his inbox when he logs on at school. He wishes he wasn’t at such a central computer station in the library, but clicks on the link anyway.

From : Xmenrules@yahoo.com  
To : Ryan_Atwood@harborschool.org

Tonight, my room, wait til the parent’s light has gone out.

Seth.

Ryan clicks the back button before Jenny from his Design class makes her way over. He’s trying not to smile the entire time he talks to her.

The end of the week turns up before he’d even noticed it started. Ryan dumps his stuff on the floor next to his bed and plans to get some homework done before he picks Seth up from Lit Mag, but lying all over his duvet are pieces of A4 with pictures on them and big black annotated arrows.

‘What about this place? Shared bathroom, living room, ground floor. Solid oak doors!!!!’

They are plans of dorm rooms on Berkeley campus and Ryan abandons the idea of work in favour of reading each one of Seth’s carefully thought-out notes.

The week after he finds a neatly folded piece of A4 lying on top of the books in his locker. He takes it out and scans the words – 

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two   
One thing I've left to do   
Discover me   
Discovering you _

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain   
One pair of candy lips and   
Your bubblegum tongue _

_Cause if you want love  
We'll make it   
Swimming a deep sea   
Of blankets   
Take all your big plans   
And break 'em   
This is bound to be a while _

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
Your body is a wonderland _

_Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase   
You tell me where to go and   
Though I might leave to find it   
I'll never let your head hit the bed   
Without my hand behind it _

_You want love?  
We'll make it   
Swimming a deep sea   
Of blankets   
Take all your big plans   
And break 'em   
This is bound to be a while _

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
Your body is a wonderland _

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me   
I know you're mine, all mine all mine   
But you look so good it hurts sometimes. _

Then underneath in a messy red pen that has left ink blots on the bottom half of the paper it says, ‘This song makes me hot.’ Ryan tries not to laugh out loud and traces one of the ink blots with his thumb. He makes a mental note to download John Mayer onto the iPod.

Summer takes Seth out shopping for a Prom tux that evening, and after lying around on his bed most of the night, wondering what he did before Seth came along, Ryan goes in the shower. He has the CD player on loud and when he finally gets out, opens the door and lets the steam billow into the room, he finds a message written with a finger in the condensation on his mirror.

‘Am modelling the big pimpin’ in the living room for the Kirsten. Come see!!’

Ryan goes to rub the message out but stops. He’ll leave it, so that when it gets steamed up again, the words will re-appear.

He’s dressed and out of the pool house in under three minutes.


End file.
